A very Penguin December: Daleks in Russia
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins are in Russia but unfortunately so are the Daleks. On the run from both The Daleks and The Russian military can Team Penguin return to America? Guest appearance by The Doctor.
1. Chapter One: Russia

December 10th 2014

St. Petersburg, Russia

1:50 A.M. Russian Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Move off the road," a soldier shouted in Russian. "Kowalski status report," I said, "Where are we" "based on the language we're somewhere in Russia." "Russia's a big country we could be going anywhere," I said, "we could be heading for the Kremlin …or worst." "We stopped at the entrance of a city," Kowalski said. "Comfirmation of location," I said. "St. Petersburg, Russia." " ** _Halt unload your cargo you will be Exterminated!_** " "Dalek!" the soldier replied in Russian only to get exterminated on the spot. "I didn't even know the Russians had a word for Dalek in their language."

"Move!" I shouted, "The Daleks may be armed but the snow is our element!" We broke out of the box and sneaked away while the Russians battled it out with The Daleks. "The less time we spend in Russia the better," I said. We ran away from the stopped convey and moved over the snow. The Daleks followed us from the air but always seemed to be miles behind. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "if the Daleks corner us in the middle…" Russian Jets appeared from nowhere diverting The Daleks from out tails, "Those Jets won't last for long," I muttered, "The Daleks will make quick work of them…we better vamoose and get as far away as possible." "I wish we still have the Super-Plane." "Where are our Bi-planes," Private asked. "Back in Moscow," Kowalski replied. "Great," I said, "but we're Penguins masters of cold weather."

"Skipper if we follow the highway we can make it to Moscow," Kowalski said. "Lead the way Kowalski," I said. "But we have to stay on our toes with Russians and Daleks searching for us!" "Surrender Now Penguins," a Russian replied in accented English. "We surrender," I said, "or not…" " ** _The penguins will be exterminated!"_** The Supreme shouted as Daleks closed in from all sides. "The Penguins belong to us!" " ** _Exterminate!"_** and all the soldiers that surrounded us were exterminated. " ** _Any Last Words!_** " "Just this one," I said, "Geronimo." Kowalski activated the Space-Time Teleport and teleported us to Keiv.

(End of Chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: Showdown in Keiv

Keiv, Ukranine

2:00 A.M Ukraninian Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Skipper the Daleks…" " ** _The Penguins will be exterminated!_** " "Run!" Skipper shouted, "Or not." Dalek ships and Daleks prepared to attack us, "Ready the Dalek Busters," Skipper said. Rico said something in riconese… "What do you mean you left them at home?" I shouted. "He left them in New York…really?" " ** _The Penguin are unarmed…they are powerless!_** " " ** _Then we are Victorious!_** " The Supreme shouted. "Stategic retreat!" Skipper shouted. " ** _There is no escape!_** " The Supreme shouted. "Kowalski teleport us out of here!"

 ****"I can't The Daleks have some sort of Teleport block!" "What!" "The City line is 2 miles that way," I said, "we can teleport there!" "Okay then…Run!" Skipper shouted. We ran towards the city line Drone Daleks chasing us the whole way. We crossed the city line," ** _Halt! Surrender immediately!_** " a drone shouted. "Not going that way," Skipper said, "Kowalski now!" I took out the Space-Time Teleport and teleported us to Moscow much to the annoyance to our Dalek pursuers. Hopefully we can escape back to America and put this whole mess behind us.

(End of Chapter Two)


	3. Chapter Three: Daleks in Moscow

Moscow Russia

The kremlin

4:00 A.M. Russian Time

(Skipper's POV)

"The Kremlin Kowalski," I said, "of all the places in Russia you have to teleport us here!" "I couldn't teleport anywhere else," he replied, "the daleks blocked everything else." "Let's see what The Daleks are up to," I said. " ** _The Penguins will be exterminated!"_** "I think their plan is just to exterminate us," Kowalski said. "In that case let's get out of Russia!" "I don't think so Penguins," President Putin said surrounded by soldiers. "What did we do to anger The President of Russia?" " ** _Exterminate!"_** "We don't have time to find out young private," I said.

The Daleks meanwhile went insane exterminating everyone. "Let's move!" I said. " ** _Exterminate the Humans! Exterminate the Penguins!"_** Gunshots and Dalek gun fire filled the air Missiles lighting up the sky. Jets and Helicopters approached from north while Tanks and other military vehicles approached from the south. More Dalek ships approached from the East and West while Daleks filled out of the ships already over the city. The Daleks that were already on the ground elevated to join their comrades in the air. " ** _All lifeforms will be exterminated!_** "

"I hate Daleks," I muttered. "The feeling is matural," Kowalski replied as the Daleks closed in. "Kowalski teleport back to HQ and get those Dalek Busters!" Kowalski complied and returned with the Dalek Busters moments later. "Now we can stop running," I said, "Bring it on Daleks!" "We'll be taking those guns," a Russian soldier replied as he stole the guns from us, "we have weapons against the…" A Dalek missile exploded nearby knocking him to the ground. He struggled to get up but a flipper to his neck knocked him out, "never steal from a Penguin." I handed out the Dalek Busters and we got to work blasting thru the amassed Dalek forces.

" ** _Under Attack! Under Attack!_** " "We have the upper hand now," I said as Russian Aircraft fell all around us. " ** _They must be exterminated! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** We blasted the Supreme Dalek from the sky only for another one to take its place, " ** _The Penguins are to be exterminated!_** " "A strategist snuck up behind us and fired. We jump of the way and the Daleks in front of us got the blunt of the Strategist's attack. " ** _Exterminate them!_** " "Like that's going to happen!" " ** _You_** **_are now a prisoner of the Daleks!_** " "You have to catch us first!" I shouted, "Rico grenade me!" Rico hacked up a grenade the pin already pulled. I lobed the grenade at the nearests Dalek's eyestalk blowing it's top off…literally. The shrapnel from the Dalek's shell flew out and took out several other daleks. " ** _Exterminate Them! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!_** "

"Who do you Daleks fear the most," I said, "Kowalski Now?" Kowalski pulled out a voice recorder and hit play, "Doctor Who! Doctor Who! Doctor Who!" The Daleks destroyed the recorder before the message was complete. "Worth a shot," Kowalski muttered. " ** _You are doomed Penguins,_** " a scientist Dalek replied. "Run!" Skipper shouted. We ran off firing at the Daleks every chance we got but the Daleks kept coming. A Bomber approached but the Dalek Ships made quick work of it destroying it before it got too close. "We have better luck if the Russians capture us," Kowalski said. "Well today might be your lucky day," Russain soldiers' replied. "How can they understand us," I asked.

"Penguin translation device," he replied. "Um good to know," Kowalski replied. "Kowalski let's try our luck with the…" Tranqulizer darts flew from above and we all passed out. "Oh come on now!" " ** _The Penguins have been captured!_** " " ** _Nethertheless the Penguins are to be exterminated!"_** " ** _I obey!_** " ****

(End of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: Prisoners of Russia

Moscow Prison

5:00 A.M. Russian Time

(Skipper's POV)

"They think they can lock us up!" I shouted, "Kowalski escape opitions," I said. "These bars would be too narrow for a human to get thru…but not for a Penguin!" We slid out of the cell and knocked out the two guards posted outside the Cellblock. "This is too easy," I said. The doors of the Cellblock exploded and a Special Weapons Dalek entered with two drones. " ** _Surrender immediately penguins!_** " "I don't think so!" I said firing the Dalek buster. The resulting explosion destroyed the rest of the doorway and set off every single alarm in the prison.

"Skipper we can't go fin-to-fin with Guns and ammo!" "No but we can sneak out unnoticed." "Skipper," Private said, "we could go thru that wall." We slid out of the cellblock and found where the Daleks blasted into the Prison and not a single Dalek in sight. Rico hacked up some rope and we climbed down to the ground below, "Sound the alarm!" "Don't they have enough alarms going off," Kowalski replied. " ** _Exterminate!_** " "Let's blow this popsicle stand," I said. "Guard incoming," Kowalski shouted. The guard turned the corner and his eyes widened when he saw us. The Guard ran the other way screaming, "We didn't fall in a vat of Medusa Serum did we?"

"No I don't think he was scared off by us," Kowalski replied. " ** _The Penguins will be exterminated!_** " "You been saying that all day," I replied, "and we're still alive!" " ** _Not for long Penguins,_** " the lead drone replied. A troop of prison guards approached and started shooting at the Daleks. The Daleks turned to face the new arrivals allowing us to escape. "Skipper will we ever get to go home," Private said. "If we do this right," I said, "we'll be home in no time." "I'm 99.9 percent sure we'll make it home," Kowalski replied. "Gotta like those odds," I said, "Now let's find our bi-planes." "According to the tracking devices I put in the planes," Kowalski said, "there that way." "Tracking devices have their uses."

(End of Chapter Four)


	5. Chapter Five: Flight of the Daleks

Moscow, Russia

2 miles from the Kremlin

6:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We were only blocks away from out bi-planes the sun finally rising in the horizon. "Skipper the Daleks seem to be leaving," Private said. "Strange," I said, "what scared them off." "I have a theory," Kowalski leaning against the TARDIS. "Why hasn't the flagship left already," Private said. "No time," I said, "The Russians will probably come after us…" The Dalek Flagship exploded destroying any aircraft that had the misfortune of being to close.

"The rest of the Daleks are probably far away by now," The Doctor said, "They won't try to harm you again for a while." "Hopefully," Private added. "We should get going the Russians could come after us any moment," I said. "I believe those Bi-planes belong to you," The Doctor said, "What were you doing out here by the way." "We were investigating a lead on The Red Squirrel but all we found were a bunch of angry soldiers." "With translation devices," Kowalski said, "I doubt any survived the Dalek attacks…I took the President's one just in case." "As long as the Russians didn't get their hands on Dalek Technology we should be fine," I said. "Until the next time Penguins," The Doctor said turning back to his TARDIS.

"Clara deserves a visit at least," Private said. "Yes…yes she does." The Doctor entered the TARDIS and the blue box dematerialized shortly afterward. "Okay let's get into the air before the Russians decide to resume searching for us." "We are clear for Takeoff," Kowalski said as he jumped into his bi-plane. "Who give us the intel anyway," Private said. "I think I'll write a compliant to the IPSA," I replied as I hopped into my plane, "Contact!" before long the four of us were in the air heading back to New York. "Engage Warp Drive!" The four bi-planes entered the warp drive and the civilians of Moscow none the wiser. "Kowalski," I said over the communcatior, "Let's never return to Russia." "Agreed."

**********The End**


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
